The present invention relates to a novel game system in which a game player moves his hands to make hitting and swinging motions.
There have been various kinds of game systems described in the art. In particular, a game system is known in which a game player moves his hands as described above for playing a so-called “Drum Game”, which game system includes a plurality of drums and light sources provided for the respective drums for instructing a drum to be beaten. This game is played by beating the drums, light sources of which are turned on by sticks.
However, in the above “Drum Game”, the game player beats the drums by the sticks only by moving his hands forward, backward, leftward and rightward, and is not required to move very much since the drums are fixed in specified positions. Therefore, although this game is interesting to a certain degree, it still lacks sufficient variety and diversity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game system having improved variety and diversity which requires a game player to move his hands while moving his body.